


Payback

by Squeakertons



Series: Misinterpretations [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Donnie's revenge, M/M, blowjob, handjob, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakertons/pseuds/Squeakertons
Summary: Follow on to Misinterpretation.Wondered if Donnie ever got his revenge on Mikey for that unexpected handjob? It's Donatello people, you bet your ass he did.With style.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a few days since Mikey’s misinterpretation of Donnie’s post it note. He had spent the first 2 days mostly in his room, hiding his embarrassment from Leo and Raph, who had teased him mercilessly. Raphael had taken to accidentally-on-purpose misreading things in front of Mikey so he got maximum satisfaction out of Mikey’s hilarious error. Leo would admonish Raph and tell him to stop being so immature, but not with as much force as perhaps he should as he too was still giggling about it – although not in view of anyone else as that was not becoming of a clan leader.

Donatello had spent most of this time in his lab. Mikey couldn’t tell if he was avoiding him because Donnie was usually always in his lab, so no-one could really tell the difference.

On the fourth day, Donnie announced that he was going on a supply run, and did anyone have any specific requests? The brothers gave their respective shopping lists of wants and Donnie packed up his duffel bag in preparation for the run. As he was heading out the door, Mikey bounded up to him.

“One last thing, dude!” he called as he caught up with Don. He waved his left wrist where his bandage had become worn and a little ragged end floated about as he waved it. “I’ve torn my wrist bandage. Can you pick up some new ones? They were getting grubby anyway.”

Don coloured ever so slightly being face to face with Mikey as the memories of their last encounter flooded his mind, but he didn’t let it show.

“Sure Mikey,” he said, “I’ll get enough for everybody as we could all do with a refresh,” and he exited the lair.

………………………………….

A few hours later, Mikey was in his room, lying on the bed reading old comics when there was soft knock at his door.

“Come in,” he called. The door opened and Donnie entered holding a plastic bag.

“Mail call,” he said with a grin.

“Ooooooohhhh!!!!” Mikey sat up on his bed in excitement, unceremoniously discarding the old comic. “Did they have it?” He asked, his eyes dancing and fingers wiggling in anticipation.

“They did,” Donnie replied with an indulgent smile. “Thank goodness or else you’d be whinging about it until I found it. It was the last one mind, so be super thankful”.

“I do not whinge and _gimmie gimmie!_ ” Mikey squeaked as Donnie delved into his bag of goodies and tossed the brand new comic into Mikey’s lap.

“Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!” Mikey squealed in a tone mostly only dogs could hear as he opened the pages and greedily devoured the new story panels with his eyes.

“Latest edition! Now I get to finally see how the epic space battle turns out with the giant evil Spider Overlord and Captain Birdwing!”

He swung his legs up on the bed, knees bent and shell against the stacked pillows with the comic resting on his thighs. He shuffled about a bit to get comfortable and the metal railing of his headboard creaked slightly in protest.

Donatello chuckled lightly and turned to go.

“Oh yeah,” he said, turning back and reaching into his bag. He pulled out the new pack of cloth bandages Mikey had asked for and set it on his side stand. “I nearly forgot to give you this”.

“Yeah, thanks bro”, Mikey gave the bandages barely a glance. Donnie hovered for a couple of seconds.

“So…do you want a hand changing them over, or…..?”

“Mmm hmm.” Mikey said, his eyes never leaving the page. “Yeah, yeah, thanks man.”

Donnie opened the packet and unravelled the bandage. He waited for Mikey to hold out his arm so he could take the old one off but Mikey was too engrossed in his comic.

“Mikey….?” Donnie prompted.

“Oh, yeah, yeah,” Mikey muttered without moving. Donnie rolled his eyes and gently took Mikey’s left wrist, the one closest to him, pulling Mikey’s hand away from the pages and held it up by his head, still with his elbow bent. Mikey paid Donnie no attention as he unwrapped the old bandage and wrapped the new one onto his wrist.

“I may as well do the other one while I’m here as no doubt you’ll forget with your head engrossed in that thing,” Donnie said. “And then you’ll be uneven and I won’t bear to look at you”. Mikey grunted and held up his right arm above his head so Donnie could reach behind him to do that one. _Donnie can be so OCD_ , he thought.

Donnie made short work of discarding the old bandage and wrapping on the new one. When he was finished, Mikey went to move his arm back to his comic, but found it was stuck by his head.

“Wha - ?” He said, looking up from his comic for the first time since Donnie started on his bandages. At the same time, Donnie sharply pulled at the cloth he was holding and both of Mikey’s arms shot up behind his head. Quick as a flash, Donnie knotted the cloth, tying Mikey’s wrists tightly to the headboard.

“What the shell - ?” Mikey spluttered as he wiggled his arms, trying to get free of his binds. Donnie took a step back and smirked down at his handiwork. He knew Mikey would have been so engrossed in that new comic he wouldn’t have noticed Donnie threading the cloth around his headboard while he bound his wrists. In one simple movement, Donnie had wrapped, trapped and bound Mikey to his own bed.

“Donnie??” Mikey eyed him suspiciously. “What are you doing”?

Donnie just smiled to himself and he moved down the bed, grabbed Mikey’s ankles and deftly wrapped those together also. Mikey followed his movements with his eyes and was so surprised he didn’t even struggle.

Donnie stood and watched Mikey for a while, watching him back with slightly narrowed eyes. Mikey tested the bonds on his wrists and ankles without taking his eyes off Don. After a few moments, he asked “this is payback, isn’t it?”

Donnie gave him a bright, wicked smile.

“Yep,” he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikey lay back and relaxed his frame. He could probably bust out of these binds if he really tried, but he had a feeling he would be doing himself a disservice if he did. Mikey rarely pranked Donnie because his retaliations bordered on epic. Donnie could be sly, devious, patient and was wicked smart so when he set up a comeback from being pranked, Mikey would feel the effects for some time. Michelangelo wasn’t sure what Donnie planned to do with him right now, but if this retaliation was ‘in kind’, then no way did he want to miss out.

“Sooo…” Donnie said in a conversational tone, moving towards the plastic bag on the floor. “While I have you here, there are some things I’ve been dying to try out”. He rooted around in the bag and pulled out a small bottle. “Thank you for volunteering.”

Mikey eyed the bottle with a small shiver of anticipation. “Well, I don’t recall volunteering as such, but…”

Donnie smiled slyly again. “Sure you did, Mike. When you so kindly returned my petri dish to me in the lab…” a small blush tinged his cheeks. “I knew you’d be the perfect volunteer.”

“Er, right,” Mikey said uncertainly.

Donnie moved to the end of the bed and kneeled at Mikey’s feet. He bent Mikey’s legs up, pushing his ankles up towards his bottom. Donnie slid his hands up Mikey’s shins to his knees and then pushed Mikey’s knees apart until they were resting on the bed. He shuffled a bit closer, appreciatively eyeing the sight of Mikey spread out before him.

“Oh yes, this will do nicely”, he said, raking his eyes over Mikey’s ass and tail. Mikey’s lower extremities quivered under Donnie’s gaze. He felt very exposed and vulnerable, spread out like this. And he found he was enjoying the feeling very much, especially the look that had come over Donnie as he appraised him.

“OK, so let’s get rid of this first..” Donnie spoke quietly, as if talking to himself. He untied Mikey’s belt and tossed it on the floor. “And these….” Mikey’s kneepads soon joined the belt.

“And then add some of this…” He uncapped the bottle and drizzled it’s oily contents over Mikey’s stomach, thighs and groin area. Mikey started as it touched his skin and began dribbling down the creases of his crotch and dripped onto his tail.

“Dude! Cold!” he yelped.

Donnie just smiled again and continued to pour the oil over Mikey. When he was satisfied Mikey was covered enough, he snapped the cap back on and dropped the nearly empty bottle on the floor.

“Let’s get you warmed up,” he said and began firmly rubbing Mikey’s oiled up thighs with the palm of his hands, kneading the muscles with his thumbs. Donnie had used quite a lot of oil and Mikey’s lower half was soon glistening as Donnie rubbed his hands all over Mikey’s thighs, sides and lower scutes.

Mikey watched Donnie as his hands dipped and rubbed muscle, scute, kneading the soft flesh and dipping in between groves. He swallowed.

“You’re good at that,” he quipped, mirroring what Don had told him when Mikey had massaged him on their previous encounter. The look Don gave him in response made his tummy do a little flip, as his expression calmly read _you have no idea how good I am and what I’m about to do to you._ Don could convey a lot with the quirk of an eyebrow ridge.

Mikey swallowed again as Don’s thumbs started dipping in the crease where his inner thigh met his groin.

“Ooh, Donnie, you’re making me tingle,” he said. “Have you come in here to show me what a naughty boy I was? To teach me a lesson and make me squirm?” Mikey looked all too happy as this prospect, his baby blue eyes bright.

Donnie only flicked his eyes up at Mike’s face, one eyebrow ridge still slightly raised, and said nothing. He circled his thumbs closer and closer to the growing bulge in Mikey’s plastron.

“Well, you’re doing a good job Donnie-Boy,” Mikey exhaled, “You’ve barely touched me and you’re getting me hot. Mmm, yeah, Donnie this feels so good.”

Donnie ignored him and glided his hand over Mikey’s bulge, sliding up and down the length, slick with oil, pressing a little firmer.

“Mmm, Donnie, you really know how to tease a guy! That’s it Donnie, keep going, like that.” Mikey started to squirm ever so slightly as his erection threatened to spill out in all it’s glory. “Mmm, yeah…”

Donnie steadfastly ignored Mikey and concentrated on where he was putting his hands, but the corners of his mouth pressed together a little tighter.

Before Mikey could drop down into his hand, Donnie splayed his fingers outwards and traced them downwards in Mikey’s thigh crease and started gently rubbing Mikey’s tail. Mikey jerked his backside up off the sheets slightly in surprise.

“Wowzers! OK, so I’ve never had anyone touch my tail before! Ooooh, that’s sensitive.”

Again, Donnie only gave Mikey a cursory glance and continued to gently grasp Mikey’s tail, rubbing his palm up and down the length, like he was giving it a gentle handjob.

“Ooooh, yeah, Don”, Mikey breathed, his tail wiggling around in Don’s slippery grasp. “You know just where to touch a turtle. I’m gonna enjoy this aren’t I? I did wonder whether I should come back to you, you know, after that time, or if you might come to me. Or if I should maybe go to Raph or Leo, I’m sure they are well up for something but you know Leo, he’d never tell and sometimes Raph can be hard to read, and – _oomph!”_

Mikey stopped talking abruptly as Donnie shoved the remaining rolled up bandage into his mouth. Using a loose trail, Donnie wrapped it round Mikey’s mouth and tied it off.

“ _Hehh, whuh ahh huummmph!!”_ Mikey protested from behind the gag.

Donnie just smiled sweetly at him. “That’s better,” he murmured and moved back to his position at Mikey’s tail.

_“Mmrruuurrrmmm!”_ Mikey growled in frustration and defeat as he lay his head back against the pillows. He scowled up at the ceiling.

“Now, now,” Donnie murmured in amusement, considering Mikey’s tail with a practiced medical eye. “Don’t be like that…” He took Mikey’s tail in his hand again and continued his slow administrations, thumbing the underside in little circles. He reached up with his other hand and pressed his palm against Mikey’s bulge.

Mikey made a small sound in the back of his throat.

“You know,” Donnie said lightly, “before our mutation our penises were housed in our tail. Whilst they have moved into a more human position post mutation, our tails remain quite sensitive. Quite an erotic erogenous zone – would you agree?”

Mikey hummed into his gag. In agreement or still sulking, Donnie couldn’t tell.

“Come on, Mike”, Donnie encouraged, rubbing slick circles over the mound, whilst still thumbing Mikey’s tail. “Drop down for me”.

Mikey made a small strangled sound from behind his gag.

“Stubborn, huh?” Donnie murmured to himself, not stopping his rubbing. Mikey was starting to breathe a bit faster, still staring upwards.

Donnie could see Mikey’s hardening shaft was starting to peek out from under the protective pouch. He tickled the edge with his finger, feeling it swell and emerge a little more. Yet still Mikey seemed determined to hold out. Donnie silently chuckled to himself. _Oh, Mikey,_ he thought. _You can try._

Donnie started squeezing and releasing Mikey’s tail while rubbing his finger up and down Mikey’s barely contained cock.

“Drop down, Mikey”, he sang softly. “Drop down for meee”. And without warning he tugged firmly on Mikey’s tail, squeezing hard enough to make Mikey yelp and his voice dropping at least an octave lower commanded in his best Leonardo impression: “ _Drop down for me, Michelangelo!”_

With a muffled “uuuurrrnnnggghh” Mikey’s cock tumbled out and Donnie promptly leaned forward and engulfed it into his hot mouth. The move was so unexpected that Mikey pressed his head back into the pillow and moaned in shocked pleasure.

Keeping one hand petting Mikey’s tail, Donnie used his other hand to hold the base of Mikey’s cock and went to work sucking, licking, exploring Mikey’s hard member with his tongue and lips. Mikey moaned and whimpered into his cloth gag as Donnie fucked him with his mouth.

_“Ooo eeye ODD Oon-ee!!”_ Mikey cried behind the cloth, which was getting damp with his drool.

Donnie bobbed his head up and down, slurping at Mikey’s shaft a few more times before disconnecting his lips with a slurpy pop.

“Yes, I thought that would feel rather good”, he sounded pleased with himself and licked his lips. “Mmm, strawberry flavour!”.

Mikey’s eyes crossed a little as he processed not only was Donnie giving him a blow job, but had actually bought flavoured lube to do it with. I mean, _Donnie??_ He hadn’t considered his straight laced, boffin brother may have even considered such a kinky thing (kinky for Donatello anyway), and yet, here was said brother, drawing out muffled cries and moans with his exploring wide tongue.

Donnie was quite enjoying himself, experimenting on Mikey, seeing what felt good ( _note: pretty much everything_ ), quick, little tickles at the head with the tip of his tongue, ( _result: elicits a higher pitched whine_ ); long wet licks up the shaft, ( _result: a deeper groan of relief_ ); and especially taking all of Mikey into his mouth, pressing his lips tight and mouth fucking him at an enthusiastic pace, ( _note: not for too long or he’ll end up blowing his load down your throat_ ).

Donnie was ticking all the boxes for Mikey with his mouth and Mikey was breathing quite heavily by now and pulling at his wrist bindings as he tried not to writhe away from Donnie’s blessed, delicious hot tongue. His tail was thick and had started to twitch in Donatello’s hand as the swirling electric pressure began to build.

Mikey moaned in disappointment as Donnie removed his mouth once again with another soft pop and involuntarily shifted his hips as if trying to follow Don’s mouth. His cock throbbed and bobbed in the cool air.

Donnie chuckled softly at Mikey’s neediness, and stroked his cock slowly with his left hand as he sat back and focused his attention onto Mikey’s slick tail.

“Don’t worry, Mike,” he murmured. “I’m not finished with you yet”.

Donnie had his eye on Mikey’s slicked and winking hole, it would spasm ever so slightly at the squeeze of either his tail or the base of his cock. Donnie slid his thumb up the underside of Mikey’s tail and thumbed over that tight hole in small circles before returning down the tail.

Mikey whimpered. Donnie repeated the process a couple more times. Mikey hummed into the cloth and lifted his ass a little off the bed, showing his eagerness for more.

“ _Op ‘easin ee Onneee!!”_ he whined.

“So you’re ready for my next little experiment,” Donnie said, pleased. “I’ve read up on this online and wanted to test out if it really works or not…. on someone other than myself I mean…” he added quietly. He slipped an oily finger into Mikey’s ass, gently pushing past the firm ring of muscle.

“ _Ummpphh,”_ Mikey groaned, pushing back against the pillows and closing his eyes. Now we were talking. He had been hoping for a return hand job but _this?_ Straight laced Genius here was getting _dirty_. And it was right up Mikey’s street.

“More facts for you Mikey,” Donnie said, “there’s a very sensitive cluster inside a male’s anal passage. It feels very pleasurable to touch, and can even make one ejaculate from it’s stimulation alone.”

“ _Mmm, mmmm, MMM!”_ Mikey drooled, his tail wiggling excitedly as his tummy flip-flopped at the utter kinkiness of it all. _From Donnie!!_

“Ahh, subject seems to like the double stimulation,” Donnie muttered to himself, taking a firmer grip on Mikey’s cock and sliding his finger in and out of his butt hole. “Now, if I’m correct, your prostate should be located…just around…..here.”

Donnie found the small bundle of flesh his finger had been searching for, finger bent slightly, beckoning Mikey’s slick insides with promise of fireworks.

“ _Urgh! Onnie! Aahhh!”_ Mikey responded, throwing his head back exposing his neck. He pulled on his ties, making the headboard squeak again. Mikey had never explored his butt before. Never sought out that hidden pleasure button. Had no idea it was even there. And now, under Don’s magical exploration, was suddenly seeing stars, rainbows and fireworks ( _hell, dancing fucking unicorns_ ) as his lower region exploded in intense pleasure.

Donnie smiled to himself. Bingo! Leaning forward, carefully keeping his hand in position, he bent down and took Mikey’s quivering cock into his mouth again, providing double blissful sensation as he mouth fucked Mikey’s leaking member and finger fucked his ass, careful to rub and twist his finger on that sweet spot each time.

Mikey was loosing his shit under him, quaking and quivering, his head rolling from side to side, eyes shut, brow slightly furrowed as his heaved and panted his way through this intense pleasure.

“ _Ugh, eess Onnie, ESSS! Oh odd! Oh odd! Aaahhh uck! UCK!!”_ Loud moans and cries were emanating from Mikey behind his gag, his chest heaving as he sucked in breaths through his nose. Mikey’s hips bucked in rhythm with Don’s head and Donnie smiled around Mike’s cock and let out a deep, long hum. By Mikey’s reactions, the way his ass was clenching periodically, and the way his cock was throbbing, he was very, very close…

Mikey started panting out loud shouts and the head of his cock swelled bigger and rock hard and Donnie knew he was about erupt. With one final firm rub of Don’s finger, Mikey blew his load hot and deep down Donnie’s throat with a long loud cry of ecstasy. Donnie concentrated on containing the liquid and swallowing it down without choking as streams squirted quite forcefully against his soft pallet. He drank down Mikey’s fluid, licking and sucking on him like he was a melting ice pop until there was nothing left to clean.

Don released Mikey’s spent cock and slid his finger out to lean forward on his hands over Mikey. Mikey’s eyes were still closed as he came down from his massive, dazed high. He finally managed to flutter open his eyes to look up into Donnie’s soft brown gaze. Neither said anything for a while as they just looked at each other, drinking in the experience. Donnie eventually raised a hand and gently pulled the gag out of Mikey’s mouth and down his chin to rest around his neck. Mikey continued to stare up at Donatello, breathing hard, but said nothing. For once in his life he was speechless. There was a touch of awe in those sky blue eyes as he swam in the gaze of Donnie’s chocolate orbs. After what felt like an eternity of floating around in those eyes, Donnie bent down and pressed his lips tenderly against Michelangelo’s. Mikey melted a little and they shared a slow, deep kiss. Mikey let out a small moan into Donnie’s mouth as their tongues swirled around each other. He could taste his own essence on Donnie’s tongue. _Damn,_ Donnie let him _jizz in his_ _mouth!_ Double Damn, Donnie _swallowed it!_

Mikey knew their relationship would never be the same again after this, and it made him feel warm and tingly inside.

“OK!” Donnie straightened up and gathered his things from the floor, the bottle and his bags. He picked up the empty bandage wrapper and headed for the door.

Mikey lifted his head up off the pillow in slight alarm.

“Wait, you’re going? 

“Yeah,” Donnie replied. “I only really came in to give you this, sooo…” he waggled the wrapper at Mikey as he opened the door and turned back to look at him from the doorway.

“Oh,” Mikey deflated a little. “OK. Well,” he brightened up, “That was, like, _super_ awesome dude. I mean, _really_ super awesome. We are so doing that again? Right?” he suddenly looked uncertain.

Donnie smiled. “Yes, Mikey. We can so do that again”.

Mikey beamed a mega watt smile. Then his brow creased a little and he tugged at the bandages still binding him to the bed.

“So, uh, what’s with the tying up? You could have just asked you know. Is this a secret kink of yours you’ve been hiding?”

Donnie adopted a look of innocent confusion on his features. “No,” he said, “I came to give you this remember?” he nodded towards the wrapper in his hand. His face the picture of innocence.

“My….bandage?” Mikey asked, perplexed.

“Wha-? _Bandage??_ ” Donnie exclaimed in a high pitched, false voice of surprise. He turned the wrapper to his face and exaggeratedly hit himself on the head with his hand.

“Silly me! I thought it said _bondage_!”

And with a devilish smile he backed out of the room and closed the door behind him.


	3. Epilogue

Raphael had passed by Mikey’s room earlier and had heard some pretty loud shouts coming out from behind the closed door. He now passed through again and saw Donatello walking away from the room, a skip in his step and a smirk on his face.

“What’s all the noise about?” Raphael asked. “Sounded like Mikey was pretty worked up about something in there.”

“Oh, nothing,” Donnie said coyly, trying to keep his smirk of self-satisfaction off his face and skipped down the stairs and away.

“Huh.” Raphael paused outside of Mikey’s door and listened for a moment. He was about to turn away when a small voice floated out of the room.

“Uh...Donnie? Guys? Is anybody gonna untie me……?”

 

THE END


End file.
